


Fumbling Fingers

by SamuelJames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jack is nervous but eager to be with Nolan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Fumbling Fingers_   
>  _Pairing: Jack Porter/Nolan Ross_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Jack is nervous but eager to be with Nolan._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) prompt  Revenge, Jack/Nolan, first._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Jack goes first, opening his belt so he doesn't lose his nerve and fumbling with the button because Nolan is looking at him as though he is a glass of iced water on a hot summer day. Nolan steps into his personal space looking for a nod from Jack before helping him with the button and then the zipper brushing Jack's cock and making Jack wish it were a more deliberate slow touch but he expects there'll be more of those later.

Nolan helps with the shirt next and Jack's grateful because he doesn't have the patience for buttons right now but when Nolan smiles at him and asks if Jack is really sure Jack can't help smiling back, because Nolan will make this lovely with minimal teasing about his inexperience.


End file.
